The present disclosure relates to an electromagnetic induction type of information input unit that is capable of acquiring information that a user has input using a writing instrument.
An information input unit is known that is capable of inputting data that correspond to content that a user has written by hand using a writing instrument. For example, an information input unit is known that is provided with a pair of cases (hereinafter respectively called the left case and the right case). The information input unit can be flexed between the left case and the right case. The left case is provided with a first sensor. The right case is provided with a second sensor. Using the writing instrument, the user writes on a booklet-shaped paper medium that can be opened into left and right facing pages and that has been placed on the pair of the cases. The information input unit uses one of the first sensor and the second sensor to detect the positions of the writing instrument and stores the track of the writing instrument in the form of image data.